Numb
by edwardcullen64
Summary: When Mitchie and Caitlyn fall out, the members of Connect 3 take sides. Will the separation of Connect 3 stick, or will they make up in time for their Summer Concert? Warning: Emo Mitchie.
1. Chapter 1

Numb

Summary: When Mitchie and Caitlyn fall out, the members of Connect 3 take sides. Will the separation of Connect 3 stick, or will they make up in time for their Summer Concert? Warning: Emo Mitchie.

**Disclaimer: The Only thing I own is the storyline.**

Chapter 1

"Caitlyn!"

Caitlyn looked around at the sound of her name being called.

"Hey Nate." She replied.

"Can I...er, can I talk to you for a sec? I need to tell you something." He fidgeted, looking down at his feet.

"Um... sure, if you make it quick, I was just on my way to meet Mitchie."

She smiled at him, "What's wrong?" she asked, her face turning serious. Nate was her boyfriend, and she had never seen him like this before.

"It's Mitchie, she is seeing someone." He said, looking into Caitlyn's eyes.

"Well, yeah, duh. Seeing Shane. And? Everyone knows, it's not exactly seeing is it?"

"I meant seeing, as in, besides Shane." He muttered.

"WHAT?! No, Mitchie wouldn't do that. Not to Shane." Caitlyn shook her head in denial, refusing to believe this piece of information that she had received.

"Well, if you don't believe me, then believe what you see." He said, handing Caitlyn some photos. Looking down, to her horror, Caitlyn saw that the girl in the picture WAS Mitchie, and that she was kissing a boy about the same age. But it wasn't just a peck on the cheek, it was on the lips.

"I'm going to tell Shane, he deserves to know." Caitlyn said.

"No! It would break him all over again." Nate shouted.

"Fine then. YOU go and tell him, I'm gonna go and yell at Mitchie." She snapped, and stormed off into the woods to find her... friend.

*************

Mitchie sighed as she waited for Caitlyn by the lake. They were meant to meet at 1:20pm, during lunch, it was 1:40. Caitlyn was never late. Maybe she was held up with something?

Suddenly, Mitchie spotted her friend storming through the woods, her cheeks red and tears of anger falling. Mitchie stood up, concern over her friend. Maybe something had happened with Nate.

"You complete and utter BITCH!" Caitlyn shouted, causing passersby to stare. The girls carried on arguing, unaware that they had an audience, and that Shane, Nate and Jason were in the audience, watching and listening.

"Caitlyn, what are you talking about?!"

"YOU! Cheating on Shane, and thinking that it would go undetected."

"Excuse me?! You actually think I would do that to Shane?"

"I didn't. Not until I saw the photos."

"What photos?"

"The ones that Nate took himself of you kissing another boy."

Everyone gasped as the two girls turned around, realising that they had company. Glancing round, Mitchie spotted Shane glaring at her through his tears. Without warning, he turned and ran.

Turning back to Caitlyn, with tears pouring down her face, Mitchie shouted:

"You don't know anything! Instead of assuming from a couple of photos, why don't you just ask next time?!"

With that, she stormed off to find Shane and explain what had happened.

*************

Sitting in his cabin, where no one could see him, Shane let the tears fall. A couple of minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door. Drying his eyes quickly, and not caring that his face was red, Shane lay on his bed and muttered: "Come in."

"Caitlyn was wrong when she said I was cheating on you." Mitchie whispered as she entered.

Shane laughed. "Oh, so now the pictures can lie. It's not just people then." He replied, turning to face her.

"No, I don't deny that I was kissing him, but he isn't my lover. He is my brother. Jamie Torres. He came to visit me and see how I was doing. He lives in Australia and I don't often get to see him."

Shane stared at her.

"Oh." He said.

"Yeah, oh." Mitchie said to him.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry. I didn't think that there could be another explanation, I overreacted, I'm sorry."

Mitchie smiled.

"Come on. Let's go and explain it to the others." And they walked out of the cabin, hand in hand.

*************

Caitlyn, Nate and Jason sat in the Mess Hall. Caitlyn was still seething. Looking around, her eyes widened.

"Oh my God. I cannot believe what I am seeing after everything." She said.

The other two turned around to see what she was looking at, and their jaws dropped. Mitchie and Shane were walking along, hand in hand, heading towards them. They reached the table and sat down.

Caitlyn glared before speaking. "So, what lies has she fed you this time? She is Mitchie of course."

Shane opened his mouth. "Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, it was a mistake. The photos. It was Mitchie's brother, Jamie Torres. He wasn't her lover at all."

Caitlyn stood up abruptly, and stormed out. Nate looked at everyone, then smiling sadly at Mitchie, followed after his girlfriend.

Mitchie looked at where Caitlyn had been sitting, before her eyes welled with tears, and she got up and ran back to her cabin. Arriving, she slammed the door shut, before sobbing. Shane came in behind her, where he sighed, realising that Mitchie needed time, and walked back out again.

As Shane walked out, Mitchie looked up, before walking over to her pencil case and pulling out her compass. She had heard of slitting, it apparently relived you of any pain and depression that you were feeling. Taking it towards her wrist, she started on the left and drew it across to the right, using the sharp end of course. When she had done that, there was a red line. She went over and over the same spot until there was blood. Deciding that the compass didn't do enough damage, Mitchie walked into her bathroom and pulled out her razor. Brand new and incredibly sharp, it was lethal. Sitting on the toilet seat, she repeated the same thing as with the compass. Doing it once was enough, maybe she had pressed a little too hard, for blood was coming out. Fast. Grabbing some toilet roll, Mitchie wrapped it around and around her wrist. After a few minutes, the blood seemed to have stopped, but Mitchie, realising what she had done, now had the task of hiding the slit marks. Walking to her drawer, Mitchie found a wrist band that she had planned on giving Caitlyn for her birthday as part of her present. She slipped it on, wincing from the pain as it went over the cuts. Picking up her notebook that contained her songs, she took a pen and started to write.

Walking into the mess hall for tea, Mitchie looked around as everyone stared at her. Or rather, what she was wearing. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a black and purple top and a purple and grey cardigan on top. This was accessorised with a wrist band.

The style of an emo.

Mitchie glanced around before going to sit at an empty table. Dee La Duke came in moments later, and stood at the front of the mess hall.

"Yo! Yo! Now as you know, tonight is Camp Fire Jam. I hope you all have your songs ready and you can now make your way to the fire."

Everyone but Mitchie stood up and smiled. Mitchie walked in front of them and no one missed her sub consciencely rub her wrist.

When everyone was sat down, Dee stood on the stage to announce the acts. Barron and Sander came on, followed by Tess and then Caitlyn. When they were sat back down, Dee came on for a final time, her face more serious than before.

"And now we have Mitchie Torres, singing a cover for My Chemical Romance's 'I'm not okay (I promise)'".

Mitchie stepped onto the stage, as the backing track began to play. And she started to sing.

_Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say,_

_I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way._

_From all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took._

_Remember when you broke your foot, from jumping out the second floor._

It became obvious that the song was about Caitlyn.

_I'm not okay, I'm not okayyy, I'm not okay, you wear me out..._

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems, _

_I've told you time and time again, you sing the words, but don't know what they mean!_

_To be a joking look, another line without a hook, I held you tight as we both shook,_

_For the last time! Take a good hard look!_

Caitlyn looked into Mitchie's tear filled eyes, Shane smiled encouragingly to carry on, Nate sat there glaring, Jason just bobbed along to the music.

_I'm not okay, I'm not okay, I'm not okay_

_(Instrumental) _

Mitchie stood there and tried to do something to not let the crowd get bored.

_Forget about the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took, _

_You said you read me like a book,_

_But the pages are all torn and fraid._

_I'm not o.k, I'm okkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy. _

_I'm ok now (I'm ok now)_

_But you really need to listen to me, _

_Because I'm telling you this should've,_

_I mean it, I'm Ok! (Trust me)_

Her emotions were a mix of everything; anger, depression, sadness.

_I'm not okay, I'm not okay, _

_Well I'm not ok, I'm not o fu*king k, _

_I'm not okay, I'm not okkkkaaaaaaaaayyyyyy._

Tears now running down her cheeks, the song finished with everyone giving Michie a standing ovation. Mitchie rubbed her wrist, something that no one missed, before smiling faintly and walking off stage and to her cabin.

**A/N: I didn't know whether or not to make Mitchie emo, but under the circumstances, I did. Please read and review, I'll be updating a..**

**Hayley x**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Purely the storyline.

**A/N I was typing this out and I realised that what I had was too brief, so... I am adding SMITCHIE! I think it is the right thing to do so read on and tell me what you think! XD**

Chapter 2

The following morning Mitchie awoke at 4 o'clock, before anyone else in camp. Deciding to make the most of her time, she turned on her Ipod and flicked through it before choosing Hannah Montana. Looking through the songs, she chose first to listen to 'Who Said', and then 'I got Nerve' Singing along to those, she then listened to Bella's Lullaby from Twilight. After listening to a lot of other songs, Mitchie did not notice how quickly the time was going. Going again to Hannah Montana, she sang along, not noticing Shane, Jason, Nate, Brown, Caitlyn, Lola and Tess standing outside the slightly ajar cabin door, watching and listening.

As she finished 'See You Again' and went onto 'True Friend', Brown cleared his throat. Mitchie didn't hear him though and kept on singing. At the end of 'True Friend' Mitchie broke down in tears. Brown held Shane back as Mitchie went to her bed and reached under her pillow. Pulling something out from under her pillow, the onlookers gasped as they realised it was a razor. Reaching to her arm and taking her wristband off, the onlookers saw several cuts on her wrist that had been covered up.

Mitchie held the razor tightly before she went through her now daily routine. Lola and Tess gasped as the blood appeared. Mitchie turned to get some tissue to clean up the mess on the floor, but there was none on the bed like she thought. By now the blood had started to drip and Mitchie had started to panic. She stood up, her head swimming as more blood was lost, Mitchie started to make her way to the bathroom. Mitchie stopped suddenly as she collapsed in a heap on the floor. Brown and Shane came running in and knelt either side of her as Brown felt for a pulse. It was there, but faint.

"Call an ambulance." He muttered.

By now a crowd had gathered outside the cabin.

"Call 911!" Brown shouted, and Nate stood up, taking his cell out of his pocket and calling 911.

"Hang in there Mitchie, you'll be ok. Hold on." Shane whispered in her ear, hoping that she wouldn't die because of some stupid argument.

The ambulance arrived a couple of minutes later and Brown, being head of Camp, got in with Mitchie, Shane right behind him. Leaving the others standing there with shocked with tears rolling down their cheeks, the ambulance sped away to the hospital.

Running in, the paramedics rushed into A&E where Mitchie was instantly being treated. The doors to the hospital slammed open as Shane rushed in. He ran to the reception desk.

"What room is Mitchie Torres in please?" he asked the receptionist.

"Um... One moment please sir." She replied to him.

"NO GOD DAMNIT! I NEED TO SEE HER NOW, NOT WHEN YOU ARE READY!" Shane yelled, causing people to turn and watch.

The receptionist glanced around anxiously. "Ah, here is Dr Frieston who is treating Miss Torres. He will talk to you."

Shane turned to the doctor as he gestured for Shane to follow him.

"Miss Torres is in a stable condition. What is concerning us more is why she wanted to slit her wrists in the first place. Could you tell us?" Dr Frieston asked.

Shane looked at Brown who was standing behind him before answering.

"Mitchie had an argument with one of her best friends at camp. Everyone in camp was siding with Caitlyn – her friend – except me. Last night she came into the mess hall and had completely changed her style, and was wearing a wristband. I think everyone noticed, but no one said anything and didn't think anything of it. A wristband is an accessory. But that must have been the first time that she slit. Then at camp fire jam last night, she sang a song by My Chemical Romance, a band, and song, that she would never usually listen to, let alone sing to. As soon as she was done, she left and went to her cabin. Then this morning our little 'clique' went to talk to her when we found her singing 'True Friend' by Hannah Montana. When she was done she started sobbing uncontrollably which is what led to her slitting again, although this time, it caused this." Shane looked up into the doctors eyes, his own chocolate eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Ok then. Once she is discharged, she will have to see a councillor but apart from that she should be fine." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Shane smiled; he had something to ask Mitchie when she had recovered. He sat down beside her and took her hand as she lay stable, but unconscious.

The next morning, Shane was lying with his head on his hands, resting on Mitchie's bed.

"Oh Mitchie, I wish that you would just wake up already. It would stop me worrying. Recently I've started to have different feelings for you. Feelings that doesn't feel like any normal friendship. I... I care about you Mitchie. A lot. And it scares me like hell to see you like this. To know that you did what you did and couldn't talk to me about it. Because you can. I am always here for you Mitchie Torres, and don't you ever forget that." Shane sighed as a single tear slipped down his cheek.

Mitchie sighed in her sleep. "Shane." She whispered.

"Mitchie?" he asked.

Mitchie's eye's fluttered open. "Shane, I care about you too."

"You heard me?" Shane questioned.

"Yes, I did, and I feel exactly the same. I know I should've talked to you about it, but I was so unsure. I mean, what if you thought I was a freak and went off me because of what I did? And then there was the whole thing with Caitlyn and I let it get to me when I shouldn't have done. I'm so sorry Shane." Mitchie said.

"Mitchie, its fine, don't worry. As long as you are ok then that is all that matters to me. By the way, I have something to ask you. I don't expect you to say yes, but Mitchie, I have been getting to know you more in the past few weeks. You are a kind, gentle, caring young lady and I... I love you. Will you go out with me?"

Mitchie's eyes welled up with tears as she tried to take in what she was being asked.

"Yes Shane, of course I will go out with you."

Shane stood up and hugged his girlfriend.

**A/N so that is chapter 2. I think that went quite well compared to my other chapters/stories. Review and tell me what you think. I probably won't update unless I get some reviews. But I might if you're lucky. **

**~edwardcullen64~ aka Hayley xxx**


End file.
